Loud Music
by xoc13
Summary: Stephanie, Lula and Connie have a Girls night out and Ranger reaps the benefits.


**The girls are out for a night of fun. Title is from **_**Michelle Branch's**_** song '**_**Loud Music'**_** and it's the song Stephanie sings. If you haven't heard the song, it might be a good idea to do so just so you can get a feel for the tune. **

**This is a Ranger/Stephanie established relationship fic, so…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Lula called me this morning declaring a Girls night out. She was between honeys and wanted some cheering up. A new Karaoke bar opened up a few blocks from the Bonds office. Both Connie and Lula voted to come here tonight. I'm glad I tagged along. We were having fun.

Lula was currently trying out her vocal skills. She followed the lyrics of _'I'm too sexy'_, swaying to the music and making me wonder if her barely there tank top would make it through the song.

The crowd cheered when Lula ended. I'm not sure if it was because they were happy she was done or if they actually liked her performance. Personally, I thought she was great. Of course, my opinion is a little biased thanks to our longtime friendship and the two drinks I've had myself.

Connie ordered a new round of drinks when Lula came back to our table.

"No." I shook a finger, stating I didn't want another drink. I was already feeling pleasantly buzzed. "Plus, I already asked Ranger to come pick me up."

Connie downed her drink, mumbling something about me showing off. It's true that out of the three I was the one going home to someone. Lula was definitely looking for a rebound. And Connie? I don't know what Connie is on the lookout for.

"Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Yummy won't mind if you have another drink." Lula tried to persuade me, but wasted no time sipping her newly arrived beer.

I discretely shoved the Long Island Tea to the center of the table, steering the conversation to a different topic. "You were fantastic up there." I praised Lula.

"It was fun." Her eyes twinkled. "You should sing!"

"No." I only sing in the shower and I'm not so sure it sounds all that good.

"Come on." Connie jumped in, telling me I at least had to take a turn before leaving.

Lula grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the stage. I grimaced when the man running the equipment handed me the microphone.

Expectant eyes landed on me.

"What song?" I was asked. I didn't even know if I could do this. I shrugged and it served as my answer. I was beyond nervous.

The music began, but I didn't recognize the song. _Oh great!_ I was gonna sing a song at random!

I took a deep breath and went along. What's the worst that can happen?

"And now and then I get to wonderin'..." I started tentatively. Since no one booed me off the stage I kept going. "What would have happened if we never met? I don't know..."

I looked up, spotting a familiar someone. Ranger.

"You know you had me at _cool t-shirt babe_." I winked at him, and loosened up.

I followed the lyrics and became more comfortable with the song.

I looked up periodically, locking gazes with Ranger. He would smile and wink back.

"What we got feels so good..." I was singing at the top of my lungs now, having total eye sex him as I did. "And it _turns_ me on..." I think I might have substituted 'tunes' for 'turns', but it had the desired effect.

Ranger's eyes turned onyx and I felt the heat of his stare.

I felt giddy as I hopped off the stage and sashayed back to our table. I felt Ranger at my side immediately.

"You go girl!" Lula whistled.

"Thanks." I grabbed my purse and readied to leave when I felt Ranger press closer to me.

"It's okay if she stays, right?" Lula asked, signaling for another drink.

Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist, tucking my body to his. "You ladies have a designated driver?" He dropped some bills on the table, telling the two to play it safe.

"Uh huh." Lula nodded and clinked her beer bottle against Connie's glass.

I wasn't feeling drunk, but when we reached the parking lot and the night breeze hit me I grabbed onto Ranger for balance. _Now_ I felt some of the effects of the alcohol I'd consumed. Ranger draped his jacket over my shoulders and walked us to his Turbo.

"What about my car?" I asked, opening the passenger door.

"I had Cal take it." Ranger closed my door and I watched him jog around to his side.

The minute he pulled out of the parking lot I pounced.

"You always smell so good." I whispered in his ear, darting out my tongue to rim the shell of his ear. "And taste even better." I licked down the side of his neck, my hand caressing his right thigh.

"Stephanie." He grabbed my hand when I tried to move it higher. He only ever used my given name when he desperately wanted me to behave.

I'm sure the drive was pure torture for him, because I kept trying.

He screeched to a halt in the Rangeman underground garage. I made a run for the elevator, but he caught up to me easily.

"Where you going?" Ranger asked hotly, his arms wrapping around me from behind. I turned to face him and he swooped down, capturing my lips. He backed us into the elevator and key-fobbed us to the seventh floor.

I took advantage of the close quarters, cupping him through his pants and intensifying our kiss at the same time.

He barely had us inside the apartment when I shoved down his cargo pants. I heard the door slam shut as I felt him ride me of my clothing.

We landed on a heap on the floor after, panting and sweating. He rolled onto his back, bringing me with him so I could be naked woman on top.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I felt his hands roam across my lower back.

"So, just out of curiosity…" Ranger began, hands moving up my sides. "When's the next Ladies' night?" His dark chuckle vibrated between our chests, pressed flush together.

"We don't have to wait 'til there's a next time to continue." I raised my head, smiling wickedly.

He didn't disappoint.


End file.
